Solenoid control valves for hydraulic control systems are used to control oil under pressure that may be used to switch latch pins in switching lifters, lash adjusters, etc. in engine valve systems. Valve lifters are engine components that control the opening and closing of exhaust and intake valves in an engine. Lash adjusters may also be used to deactivate exhaust and intake valves in an engine. Engine valves may be selectively deactivated or locked out to disable operation of some cylinders in an engine when power demands on an engine are reduced. By deactivating cylinders, fuel efficiency of an engine may be improved. Multiple solenoid valves are required for each engine to independently control the multiple engine valves and associated lifters and lash adjusters.